HHowdy
by Matsuchiiify
Summary: Just a little something with Texas and his Dark Side. Which by the way, his dark side is quite nice. Um, I just felt like there needed to be a little something considering that RP I had not to long ago. So yeah...


It's been a few days; Texas thought to himself as he plopped down in his recliner causing it to lean back so far it seemed as if he would fall off or flip over. He just muttered, "Ooo Lord," and went on his way with laying back and trying to relax. Texas wasn't in the mood for anyone to bother him but he knows from experience that if he feels like that, someone is bound to pester him about something. Why just a few odd days ago he was interrupted by Dark Arkansas when trying to ruminate over the past. Then not even a few seconds later Texas heard a knock on his door, which was odd because it was still early in the morning. Texas is rarely up at this time; it was around six in the morning and someone wanted to speak with him. Perhaps he was hearing things; everyone in their right mind knows not to bug him in the early morning hours. Yet again he heard another knock; it wasn't very loud so he began to doubt that it was anything. Again a knocking sound floated through the air and Texas sighed getting up, he would just check and that's that.

"H-Howdy t-there p-pal," a man much like Texas himself whispered as the door was swung open. "c-cain A-Ah c-come in?" Texas just stared at this man in front of him with a hang of worry; it was like someone cloned Texas himself and made him wear a black cape in hopes that he would look a tad more menacing.

"Uhhh, sure Ah guess…." Texas mumbled still staring at the man, "Say dun tell me yer 'ere ta tell me bad news er somethin'. Yer a dark side, right? Ain't that y'all's thang?" Texas has had enough experience with dark sides to know if some random person that looks like a replica of you comes to your door; it's bound to be a dark side wanting to tell you something. Texas sighed and waited for the man to respond, letting his arm keep him propped up onto the doorway.

"O-Oh, n-no!" Dark Texas said shaking, "N-Naw, A-Ah a-ain't 'ere ta tell y-ya somethin' b-bad…" He shook his head and pulled the collar of his cape up to his face. "A-Ah j-just t-thought y-ya'd like t-ta t-talk ta m-me…." He seemed afraid and a bit too shaky.

"Well den Ah guess that's okay, say ya cold 'er somethin'?" Texas said as he moved out of his doorway letting the nice man walk into the house. He shut the door and locked it and motioned for the guy to sit down.

"T-Thank y-ya…'N n-naw, A-Ah ain't c-cold," the man said as he sat down on the couch. He didn't sit normally though, he sat on his knees and looked around a bit before smiling up at his counter-part. It seemed as if he was afraid someone would jump out and attack him so he had to make sure his feet were up and that nothing was around him.

"What're ya lookin' fer? Der ain't no boogie man 'er nothin'." Texas said with a light laugh before sitting down next to his dark. "So, yer ma inner feelins?" He said looking at the fragile man in front of him.

"Y-Yes s-sir…A-Ah'm y-you. H-Haha…" Dark Texas smiled with a slight look of worry, "W-Why? W-Were y-ya expectin' s-somethin' d-different…?" He looked a bit alarmed and frowned, "S-Sorry i-if Ah a-ain't w-what y-ya wanted…A-Ah'll try t-ta b-be better!" He looked away and down at his hands, letting his hands twiddle their thumbs.

"Naw! Ah ain't got one problem wit' ya," Texas said immediately, "Yer perfectly fine, c'mon Ah ain't one ta judge ya fer what ya 're." Texas smiled at his opposite, "So, what brings ya round 'ere at this time? How'd ya know Ah'm up?"

"A-Ah c-could s-sense y-yer f-feelins," he began, "d-do y-ya s-still f-feel s-shaken?" He was now looking at Texas again still with a nervous smile on his face.

"U-Uh, what! Haha, uh…What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Texas said scratching the back of his head, "T-The uhh…"

"H-Haha, A-Ah see y-yer still f-fine," He said with a nervous laugh, "j-just, d-dun y-ya f-feel a b-bit…" He stopped and looked down at his thumbs once more, "S-Sad? Y-Yer s-still upset c-cause…y-ya n-never s-said s-sorry…"

"…Yeah…Ah know, s-shut yer pie hole." Texas said with a frown. Oh God he thought to himself, why did he feel so bad about this? He was already told Arkansas forgave him for that incident, it was an accident. Done deal, well, he didn't feel like it. He still feels bad for not saying sorry, just one apology would make him feel reassured.

"S-Sorry! O-Oh, A-Ah shouldn't 've c-came t-ta t-talk t-ta ya…" his opposite responded, he was even more nervous looking than before. He began shaking once more and pulled the cape over his head, causing his white shirt to move up with it.

"N-Naw! It ain't a bad thang, yer right 'nyway." Texas responded, putting his arm around his dark's shoulder, "Dun worry, ya dun 'ave ta please me, yer ma own inner self." His dark moved the cape off of his head slowly, revealing his face.

"O-Oh, t-that's r-right…" he muttered, "..U-Ummm…S-So…How's i-it g-goin'?"

"Huh? Oh, it's been fine, Ah thank the only weird thang we 'ad was Dark Arkansas comin' 'n tryin' ta make a big deal." Texas said with a sigh, "Ah dun know why 'e came ta talk ta me first, but Ah thank that it was tha best choice, cause if 'e were ta tell 'Sippi first, we'd 'ave a shit ton of problems."

"O-Oh, h-he's m-mean ta m-me…H-He always s-says Ah'm a w-whimp." Dark Texas shook his head, "A-Ah dun l-like 'im. S-Sounds l-like 'im t-ta c-cause t-trouble!" He looked at Texas, "W-Was 'e m-mean t-ta y-ya!"

"Well 'e called me Tex-ass, which was just plain ol' dumb in ma opinion. But 'ey, Ah duct taped 'im ta a wall 'n hit 'im plenty of times so 'e ain't won nothin'." Texas laughed lightly, "If 'e's mean ta ya, just stand up."

"N-No! A-Ah d-dun want t-trouble…A-Ah w-want t-ta keep p-people l-likin' m-me…" His opposite shook his head again and sunk down in the couch, causing his knees to move up in an overall awkward position.

"But 'e dun like ya from tha beginning. Beat 'is ass down, damn it. He ain't gonna treat ya like that." Texas said with his voice raised, he didn't like that his soft side would let Arkansas of all people insult him.

"I-It's o-okay…R-Really…" Dark Texas stood up and repositioned himself on the couch, now sitting where he was facing Texas. "A-Ah d-dun w-want t-ta 'urt 'im. A-Ah'm bein' t-tha better m-man!"

"Well Ah suppose ya've got tha right intentions den…Hmm. So, how's yer Louise?" Texas said trying to lighten the mood, perhaps.

"L-Louise! O-Ohhhh, s-she's t-tha u-usual…A-Ah've b-been t-tryin' t-ta tell 'er a-alcohol is b-bad 'n all…S-She d-doesn't l-listen…" Dark Texas frowned and looked down, "A-Ah'm t-tired of b-broken b-bottles 'n r-rants…S-She a-ain't t-tha best d-drunk. S-She j-just g-gets r-riled up 'n a-angry."

"Aw, Ah see…" Texas mumbled; he should've known this is the darks he was asking about. What a dumb question he just asked his dark.

"B-Broken g-glass 'n V-Voodoo dolls…" Dark Texas began shivering again and he hid once more with his cape, draping it over his face. He began humming something odd.

"…You okay?" Texas asked; he regretted asking such a question now.

"S-She j-just s-starts s-singing…" the dark muttered, " 'Haha hehe hoho, a pin for your arms, legs, and though….you act as if you've seen a ghost, a ghost, a ghost. But all you hear is a crash, a smash, a shatter. Your bones are glass, are glass, are glass you see, and all the more for you to see….get crushed.'"

"Eh, is she alright in tha head? Cause that sure as hell dun sound like it." Texas felt worried for his own dark side.

"…E-Eh, A-Ah d-dun know…S-She's c-crazy…B-But A-Ah l-love 'er n-nonetheless…" Dark Texas muttered with a sigh.

"Ah see…" Texas said softly, he didn't know what to do now, he just made things awkward.

"U-Uhhh, s-so h-how is y-yer L-Louise?...N-Nice A-Ah p-presume…" He looked up at Texas and smiled.

"Oh, uh yeah, she's real nice," Texas smiled, "she's tha one Ah love tha most so ya cain understand."

"A-Ah u-understand c-completely! S-She m-must b-be a d-delight 'n a b-beauty t-ta s-see." Dark Texas said with a slight blush.

"Haha, yeah, she sure is…" Texas said smiling. They seemed to at least agree on this, Louise was the most beautiful woman they've ever seen.

"O-Oh! A-Ah s-should g-get g-going…." Dark Texas muttered, "A-Ah c-cain't b-be g-gone f-for too l-long. S-Sorry! Uhhh, b-bye?" He stood up and held his arms out.

"Aw, ya gotta leave? Ah well, bye." Texas stood up and gave his dark a hug; out of all the darks he has seen, this one was the nicest. Dark Texas gave him a tight hug before letting go and leaving, giving Texas a final wave.

"B-Bye! A-Ah'd l-like t-ta t-talk t-ta ya m-more o-often!" Dark Texas yelled and with that he left, closing the door so it wouldn't slam.


End file.
